hypermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypermen: Origins
'''Hypermen: Origins '''is a Fabletop campaign hosted by Starkillerrx that's set in Alpha City during the 1941-1945 period, and focuses on the origins of the Hypermen and their fight against the mob, the Nazis and the Axis Elite. Introduction Discover the story behind the greatest superhero team of all time in Hypermen: Origins! Starting from the Golden Age of comics in the start of the 1940's all the way to the modern times, watch as history unfolds and your super heroic identity becomes legend! Rules Characters Most superhero character concepts are available, including mundane crimefighters, super powerful aliens, misunderstood mutants and mysterious wizards. But ask first to make sure they fit the story. Traits You start the game with 3 +1 Custom Traits. Weakness You need at least 1 Weakness, represented by a +0 Trait. It can be anything from green space rocks to phobias. Dual Wielding A character that has two one-handed weapons can spend a Power Point to attack twice. They can also hit two adjacent enemies in one turn. Level Progression Every 10 exp gained, your character goes up one lvl. When that happens, you get +1 HP or PP. You also get a bonus +1 in your Class Trait and another one in a trait of your choice every 5 levels. Description Superhero Name: Real Identity: Gender: Appearance (In Costume/Transformed): Backstory (optional): Personal Goals (optional): Notes ---Armor/Uniform--- ---Weaponry--- ---Gadgets--- ---Accessories--- ---Quest Items--- ---Others--- Characters The Hypermen Alpha Man A superhero who comes from a family of legendary champions. Darkstar II A veteran crimefighter that uses his wits and gadgets rather than powers. Pearlshell An Atlantean princess with water controlling powers. Chickadee An Olympic archer with bird powers. Black Talon I A reformed criminal turned crime-fighting vigilante. Is currently retired. Valkyrie A winged champion of light who is a skilled warrior. Returned to her heavenly plane after World War II. Hilwen A hero with the power to control and become diamond. Paythas A strange being created in a lab by the US Government. Cyberus A fancy android who was rescued from the Axis Elite. Kamikaze A former member of the Japanese Navy with flight powers. Cronos A gadgeteer genius who is also a trained sniper. Other Heroes Darkstar I A detective who decided to fight crime as a vigilante, and also Darkstar II's father. Was killed by Pietro Vincenzo. John D. Ace The Archmage of Earth, he possesses tremendous mystical powers. NPCs Janet Williams A snoopy reporter who works at the Alpha Ledger. Mayor Robert Williams Janet's father and the mayor of Alpha City, is a strong ally of the heroes. Professor Alabama James The Alpha City University History teacher and curator of the Museum. Chief Mark Jenkins The chief of police in the ACPD. He is an old friend of Darkstar. Melody Jones A big band singer that has a legion of fans in Alpha City. Agent Anderson Roman A federal agent who seems to be working with shady experiments. Carol Joy Chief Jenkins' adopted little daughter. Roger Grandioso The millionaire owner of the Grandioso Corporation. The Axis Elite Blitzkrieg / Ubermensch Genetically engineered to be the perfect Aryan soldier, he was the team's de facto leader. Schadenfreude A sadistic woman with darkness controlling powers. Panzer A former boxer who was given super strenght and a skin of metal. Faust A centuries old warlock who sold his soul to a demon in exchange for power. Amaterasu A Japanese teenager with fire powers and severe psychological issues. Steel Samurai A Japanese pilot in a technological suit of armor fashioned after the samurais of old. Abbadon An angel and former Hyperwoman who was turned evil by Schadenfreude's dark powers. Other Villains Karl Müller A Nazi fifth-columnist and saboteur. Minstrel A mad genius with a high-tech lute that produces sound-based attacks. Pietro Vincenzo The head of the Vincenzo mob family. Miss Scarlet A seductive thief-for-hire. Dr. Destructo A mad scientist whose genius is only slightly bigger than his ego. Roger "Slugger" Vincenzo Pietro's violent third son. A baseball bat is his weapon of choice. Deep King Pearlshell's uncle, who dreams of taking the Atlantis throne to himself. History Issue #1 - The Heist! After vigilante Darkstar and gadgeteer genius Cronos team up to fight mobsters at a bank heist and Darkstar dies in the battle, a strange figure approaches the superheroine, offering to start a superhero team. The stranger was no else than Josh Alegretti, Darkstar's son and the next one to carry the hero's mantle. Issue #2 - It's A Kind Of Magic! The new Darkstar has united some of Alpha City's greatest heroes to create the Hypermen, the world's first superhero team. After the Staff of Anubis is stolen from the museum, our heroes go on to investigate. Their clues lead to international thief-for-hire Miss Scarlet, and then to the evil sorcerer Faust. Using the powers of the staff, Faust becomes an interdimensional serpent, but is defeated by the heroes. As a reward, the Mayor offers the team a new headquarters: The Hyperdome. Issue #3 - The Axis Elite Strikes! The team is visited by Prime Minister of England Winston Churchill, to deal with a team of Nazi supervillains known as The Axis Elite that is planning to destroy Liverpool with a mysterious new mass destruction weapon. Our heroes arrive at an aircarrier ship, where they face the brute Panzer, the sadistic Schadenfreude and their leader, the arrogant Blitzkrieg. In the battle, a darkness attack from Schadenfreude blinds permanently Valkyrie. But the whole mission was a hoax to distract the Hypermen from the real plan: The Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Issue #4 - A Date That Will Live In Infamy! Our heroes are attacked in their way to Pearl Harbor, but find a new ally: the angel Althea. At the military base they face the Japanese supervillains Steel Samurai, a man in a high tech armor, and Amaterasu, a psychotic teenager with pyrokinetic powers, as well as Kamikaze, another teen girl who can fly faster than light. During the battle, Valkyrie gets affected by the darkness in her eyes and becomes the evil Abbaddon. As our heroes stop the enemy, Kamikaze starts to wonder if her alliance to the Japanese Navy is really worth it. Back at the Hyperdome, they watch as Franklin Delano Roosevelt officially inserts America into World War II. Issue #5 - Symphony Of Destruction! The Hypermen are invited to a fundraiser concert of the famous singer Melody Jones, at the Cheshire Cat Club. In there they find Kamikaze, working as a bartender helper. During the concert, Minstrel, a villain with music-based powers, kidnaps Melody. An investigation reveals that he's Apollo Grandioso, the genius but rebellious son of a technological CEO. They face Minstrel at the abandoned Grandioso Factory, where the villain intends to use a machine that steals Melody's singing talent. After a climatic battle, the villain is defeated and arrested. Issue #6 - The llinois Nazis! After saving people from a fire, the heroes are contacted by Darkstar to investigate the robbery of military weaponry. Their investigation leads to the Vincenzo mafia family, who was selling the stolen weapons in the underground market (literally; they were in the sewers). After an interrogation, Roger Vincenzo reveals that he sold the weapons and a bomb to a man named Karl Müller. Turns out he's a Nazi, working with Blitzkrieg to explode the Washington Bridge. After defeating them, they meet FBI agent Anderson Roman, who tries to take Paythas back to the lab but gets persuaded into letting him join the Hypermen. Issue #7 - The Atlantis Uprising! The Lost City of Atlantis strikes Alpha City, commanded by the evil Deep King, but then quickly retreats. An Atlantean girl with water powers meets the heroes claiming that Deep is her uncle and dethroned her mother using the legendary Trident of Poseidon. After traveling to Atlantis they discover that a lost relic, the Eye of Polyphemus, can stop him, but it's hidden in the Mariana Trench with a Sea Dragon. They get the Eye and face Deep King, who summons the very same Sea Dragon when his powers fail. But it isn't enough to stop the Hypermen, and he's defeated and banished from Atlantis. As our heroes celebrate, Alpha Man calls: the villains escaped the Hyperdome, and Faust stole the Trident! Special Issue #1 - A Very Hypermen Christmas! At the annual Christmas Parade, an evil woman with ice powers called Ice Queen comes from a portal and kidnaps all the children. Our heroes follow her to the North Pole, where she took over Santa's Workshop, kidnapping the elves, reindeers and the old man himself. With the help of a few escapee elves, they get inside the factory and fight her evil Ice Imps and Snow Wolves. At Santa's office they find her and the kidnapped children and a battle ensues. Until Santa intervenes, revealing the truth: Ice Queen is actually Carol Joy, an orphan who lost her parents at Christmas Eve. After a hearthwarming talk with the poor girl, courtesy of fellow orphan Black Talon, she agrees to let the children and Santa's staff go. At the Hyperdome, Darkstar throws a Christmas party and Santa gives the heroes super gadgets as gifts. And to Carol, the best gift of all: Chief Mark Jenkins agrees to adopt her. Issue #8 - Wunderwaffe! The Axis Elite's plot is finally revealed: Projekt Wunderwaffe, a mysterious macine created by combining the crystals in both the Staff of Anubis and the Trident of Poseidon. With an unexpected help from mob boss Pietro Vincenzo, the Hypermen are smuggled into German territory and invade the Elite's hideout at the Bavarian Alps. It was all a trap, and they end up captured, forced to witness the machine's activation by Hitler himself, transforming Blitzkrieg into a demigod. However, the Nazi villain turns against his creators, killing Hitler and threatening to take over mankind. It was only thanks to Cronos' engenhosity and the team's powerful skills that they defeated Blitz, saving the world. Category:Campaigns